Moka and tsukune for life
by zackie1987
Summary: i don't own rosario vampire and please comment i really want to know what you guys think and yes i know ther are some error or that its slow but there is more coming it will getbetter i promise
1. Chapter 1

**TSUKUNE AND MOKA,S LIFE**

** CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i know this story is short but i will make the chaptors longer i promise. <strong>

Tsukune was an average boy with average problems until he went to yokai academy. There he met moka a vampire, an ice maiden, a succubus, and 2 witchs. Moka was his first friend at yokai academy moka is the most sweetest girl ever. He also has four other girls that are his friends the are kumuru, yukari, mizore, and ruby. All of them are in the news paper club together but since he has been there things have happend. He has almost died so many times that tsukune has wanted to get stronger to protect moka.

Moka gave tsukune his blood so many times that he turned into a super ghoul but that didnt last long he gradually turned into a shinzo vampire with the help of his friends. So all in all tsukune has conquered every enemy there was except asking moka to marry him, but he wouldnt get a chance to because the other girls would interrupt us. So late one night tsukune called kurumu, yukari, mizore, and ruby up and told them to meet him after graduation so he could tell them something important and he said no families either just you guys.

So 3 months have went by and it was graduation day everyone one excited especially moka, moka couldn't wait to kiss tsukune. Graduation whent off with a hitch everyone was excited. After graduation kurumu, yukari, mizore and ruby were all waiting for tsukune in the newspaper club room, when tsukune and moka came in the room. Tsukune said thanks for coming.

Kurumu said tsukune we are all hear what do you want to talk to us about. Tsukune said first of all im going to miss you guys very much, and second thing is you guys need to stop saying im going to marry you guys because im not yukari you are like a sister to me and I don't want that to end. As for the other 3 I know that you guys love me very much more than I know, but im sorry kurumu, mizore and ruby I don't love you like that. I just want to be friends with you 3 thats it.

Im sorry I know I broke your hearts, but I only love one person and that is you moka. She was the first real friend I had here and I love her with all of my heart, and I want to ask you something moka and your other personality if thats ok with you two. both moka's said sure. Tsukune got down on one knee and said from the time we met you two have been there for me and kept me alive and I want to thank you for giveing me your blood if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here to day doing this tsukune pulled out a box and opened it moka akashia will you marry me.

Moka started crying and tsukune was the only one that heard it. Both moka's said YES he stud up and placed the on her fingure and kissed. That afternoon after graduation tsukune took her to see his parents in the human world. When they told his parents . Both his parents were overjoyed koji and kasumi were so excited that they were bouncing off the walls. Kusumi gave her future daughter in law a great big hug. Both tsukune and moka stayed for another hour and then left.

Tsukune said I hope your mother and father will be as easy as my parents were. Moka said everything will be fine dont worry about it. Moka gave tsukune the most deepest kiss ever. When they broke apart moka asked if she could sick his blood so they went into the ally way and she gave him a capu-chu. After she sucked his blood they both got on the bus and the bus driver said congratulations you two where do you want to go. We want to go see my parents, and off they whent to castle shuzen

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more chapters coming so please comement<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**MOKA'S PARENTS**

** CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own rosario+ vampire.<strong>

Oh shit what about kokoa said tsukune she will will be so pissed at me that she will try to kill me. i was thinking about it to well if she does i will just make her know her place said the inner moke. I dont dont doubt you will said tsukune. The bus driver said we are almost there there two. Moka said thank you. As they begane to get ready to get off. tsukune said i love you moke akashia with all of my heart and im happy that we are engaged i have been wanting to ask you for years now untill today on our graduation day. i love you to tsukune aono with all my heart body and soul. and i know when you told kurumu, mizore, and ruby that you didnt love them like you did but it was sweat that you told yukari that she was like a sister to you. When you asked me to marry you my dreams had come true. I've been hopeing you would ask me to marry you for a long time now. Tsukune held onto moka's hand and looked into her eyes

Moka kissed tsukune again before they got to moka's parents house both moka and tsukune smiled. The bus driver said we are hear castle shuzen. Both tsukune and moka got off the bus when the bus diver said congratulations you two see you both later. With that the bus driver was gone. Moka grab tsukunes hand as they started walking down a long drive way to get to the front door. Once they got to the front door moka opened it. Kokoa ran to moka in turn make moka fall backword. Kokoa was so excited that she had a smile on her face. Moka said take it easy kokoa you could of wated till i got in to hug me. Kokoa's smile faded away when she saw a ring on her sisters finger. Kokoa asked what is that sis. It's and engage ment ring said moka. Kokoa's face was priceless kokoa had a smile from ear to ear.

Kokoa was so happy that she couldnt contain her self. Tsukune said wow i didn't expect that to happen. I know said moka i didnt either. Just then moka's dad kame out to see what all the noise was KOKOA GET OFF YOUR SISTER NOW. Kokoa jumped off of moka really fast. Kokoa get to your room now i will deal with you later. Tsukune helped moka up to her feet as she brushed off the dirt from her skirt. Moka and tsukune what brings you two here said issa. well daddy we neet to tell you and mom something of course. Well come on in and sit down. A three of them whent into the dinning room and sat down. Then there was a voice that said is that moka. yes it is wife they just arived. Akasha came running in and whent strait to moka. She gave moka the deepest hug and a kiss on the cheek. Akasha sat next to her husband and smiled.

Akasha asked how graduation was it was great we passed all of our classes it was a nice gradutation. So what do you two need to tell us said akasha and issa together. well said moka. Wait said issa and akasha together. KOKOA GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOUNG LADY. Kokoa ran strait to her room and closed the door. We're sorry moka what did you want to tell us. well moka said looking at tsukune nodding. well mom and dad me and tsukune are engaged. For a few seconds the there was joy both issa and akasha yelling for joy as the 4 off them hugged each other. Congradulations you two we are soo proud of you guy. whe did he pop the questioin asked akasha. Today said moka right after graduation actually. both issa and akasha both had a smile on there faces. Both tsukune and moka were shocked then they smiled.

Both issa and akasha asked when big day, we dont know said moka and tskune. what were you thinking of haveing the wedding said akasha. Moka said im thinking in the spring or fall. I was thinking the same thing said tsukune. Thas wonderful said akasha those are the beest times to have a wedding said akasha. yes i agree with you wife those are the two best season to have a wedding. Tsukune and moka was soo happy that they kissed right infront of her parents. Both of her parents said awww. Issa ok guys thats enouph you can do that in your priveate time. Both of them blusshed. Akasha said husband dont imbaress them please. Ok sorry said issa.

Now tsukune said issa what do you want to do for your bachelor party. well sir i really dont want one said tsukune. how come said issa. well sir i respect moka so much and love her with all of my heart that. That i would never hurt her in any way shape or form. she means that hole world to me. From the time i met her she is the only one i think about the only one i care about, and the onlyone i want to spend the rest of my life with. That i would rather stay home watch movies/tv play cards, or play video games then go to a bar or strip clubs. I would never do that to moka if anything i would rather spend out final night at home with each other. than at some place where i dont belong. Tsukune you have maid me a happy father. i love your answer and i know in my heart that u will make my daughter the happiest woman in the world.

Both moka and akasha started to cry together. Tsukune put his arm around moka and held her tightly in his arms. Tsukune said moka you make me so happy. what you said just now is the sweetest thing i have ever heard anyone say to me before. Akasha was whipeing her eyes. and then Moka you chose the right person to marry. We both can tell he loves you and respects your feelings. Tsukune please take care of our daughter. I will said tskune with my a few minets moka and akasha stopped crying. They sat there talking for a bout half hour longer. Moka asked can me and tskune spend the night tonight. Both issa and akasha said yes you may with a smiles on there faces. I promise said moka we wont do anything inaproppriate. Moka its ok you two are engaged and will be married soon as long as you where condoms we dont care if you two have sex. After all you two are getting married soon. Moka said thank you daddy and mom. i love you both. We love you two moka said akasha and issa.

Tsukune said what about kokoa she could barge in on us and try to kill me. i will take care of her said issa just enjoy your selfs tonight. the reason i asked is because every time me and moka would kiss she would try hiting me with her wepon. Akasha said tskune you are the most kindes man to my daughter that i could ever imagine and i know you would never hurt our daughter. Kokoa is just going to have to get over it. and dont worry you two will have privacy no one will come in on you. thank you mom said moka. My little girl is going up so fast said issa I know said akasha but she has the most wonderful man in her life and he loves her with all of his heart and that makes me the most happiest father in the whole world. Moka got up and hugged her parents then akasha hugged tsukune and both of her parents when to go and get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know my first chaptor was short but i hope you dont criticize me to bad and yes there are probably some errors in my sorry but its my first story. but there will be more so comment <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm sorry for yesterday i was busy wrapping gifts but i will be doing two chapters a day **

* * *

><p><strong> Our Own Place To Spend Our Lives<strong>

** Chapter 3**

That night Issa and akasha whent walking down stairswhen they spotted moka and Tsukune leaning against each other. Akasha said you two look stunning. Issa went up to moka and kissed her on the forehead. Moka said thank you daddy. Kokoa came down and ran twords moka but was stop when akasha said don't you dare kokoa no running in the house how many times to i have to tell you kokoa. Kokoa said sorry mother and walked up to moka and gave her a hug. Moka said you don't have to run ever time you see me you can come up to me and give me a hug. You can come and see us anytime you want kokoa said moka . Whitch reminds me where are you two planing on liveing said issa. probablyin yokai town said moka, but it all depends on tsukune thow sence his parents live in the human world.

Tsukune said i love my parents to death but i am a full blown vampire, and yes my holy locke keeps my full power at bay but i would rather live in yokai town than in the human world. i don't think that people would appreciate a couple of vampires liveing in there neighborhood. That is good thinking tsukune said issa. i totaly agree said akasha. So when do you two want to get married. We dont know yet actually we might just do something small thow said tsukune. I like that idea said akash. Me to said issa. Kokoa had a huge smile on her face. Moka asked why are you so happy koka. Because my sis is getting married, and i want to apologize for all the mean things i did to you tsukune at first i didnt like you i thought you weren't good for my big sis, but now i see that you really love her with all your heart.

Tsukune was in shock when kokoa said those things about him and he said thank you kokoa that really means a lot to me. just then the maid came in and said dinner is ready. so everyone went into the dinning room. Tsukune pulled out the chair for moka to sit down then he pushed back in. You are a very polite young man said akasha. Thank you said lady akasha that means a lote. please just call me mom after all you will be my son in law soon. Thank you mom said tsukune. Moka had a big smile on her face and tears started running down her cheek. Tsukune said whats wrong. nothing im just soo happy. i have a fiance who loves me soo much and parents and a sister who are happy that we are getting married.

Moka reached and gave tsukune a kiss on the lips. while they were eating dinner Kokoa asked Do you two want kids one day. Both said yes we do want kids. tsukune said but i think one will be good for us and then if we want anymore down the road then we can have another one. Moka said i agree with tsukune 100%. Bothe issa and akasha smiled im very proud of you two. and tsukune im glad that moka met you. Before she did she felt so alone. she was bullied was called names and was comeing home crying every day, but you tsukune you were her first real friend that she had and now look at you two you are getting married. I say that deserves a toast to moka and tsukune may there lives be a happy one. After dinner issa said to akasha well we should be heading to bed i have to get up early and head to work. Ok said akasha before akasha left she handed tsukune and moka two boxes. one had moka's name on one and tsukunes on the other. and she alos gave them a key to and directions. after that akasha Told kokoa you better stay in your room all night if not your grouned the rest of the month got it. Yes mother i got it and don't bother them either they need there alone time said akasha I wont said kokoa. with that akasha and issa went up stairs to go to bed.

Moka and tsukune fallowd akasha's directions which led to a room that was prepared just for them. Both Moka and tsukune said wow. This room is just for us said tsukune. I guess said moka. Both of them opend up the two boxes. Tsukune asked what did you get moka. I got massage oil's and shampoo said moka what did you get. lets seee i got blushing, condoms, oiles and bubble bath soap. Tsukune and moka were shocked but they didnt complain. Moka asked tsukune if he wanted to take a bubble bath with her 'YES" i do said tsukune really happy. Moka whent up to tsukune and started to undress him. She slowly took off his shirt. and undid his pants and his underwear. As he stood there compleatly naked Moka whent up to him and gave him a deep kiss ask they kissed tsukune undid her dress and braw and help her slide out of her underwear.

Tsukune broke the kiss and grabed the key and locked the door. Tsukune said your mom is a genious. Yes she is and i can't believe that my parents actually gave us privacy. Moka grabbed tsukune and the bubble bath and headed to the bathroom as they started the water moka put the herbs into the bath water and it turned green then she put the bubble soap in and it got all bubbley as they were wating for the bath to be ready both of them started to make out when moka said my other self wants to come out he said ok and removed the rosary. Moka's hair changed into silver and her eyes went from green to dark red and lits. She said hello my blood mate. Moka grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

Moka broke the kiss to check the water to see if it was ready. Moka grabbed tsukune and both of them got into the bubble bath. tsukune sat down first then moka sat down. Both of them enjoyed there bubble bath together. Ura moka said tsukune i have a question for you. Ask away my love said tsukune. When did you first fallin love with us said moka. the very first time we met when you hit me with your bike and when you fought off that guy. after that my feeling for both of you kept on building and building untill i couldnt take it anymore i had to ask you if you wanted to be my girl friend. and when you both said yes that maid me vary happy. said tsukune

Now its my turn said tsukune when was it the first time you fellin love with me. I fell in love with you the day i first gave you my blood and we became blood mates. I knew i wanted to be with you from that moment on. I knew the other girls wouldn't like it except yukari but i didnt care about the other girls or how they felt. i knew then and there i loved you. You were the one that broke all of my barriors that i had up. Even when my first rosary broke and you came to my father and asked my father for another one. i knew you would do anything for me and i also knew that you were the right guy for me. tsukune started to cry moka took her hand and plased it on his cheek and gave him a kiss. after a few minets they got out of the bathtub. but they couldnt keep there hands off of each other.

**lemon**

Tsukune lade moka on the bed as they kissed each other. Tsukune bit down one her neck and started to suck her blood wich heightened her pleasure. Moka moaned while he sucked her blood. tsukune let go off her neck and kissed her deeple. Moka got up and pushed tsukune on to the bed as she did the same thing to him. Tsukune started to moan as she sucked his blood. when she let go she started to kiss his neck and slowly started going down kissing every part of his boddy. Once she got to his 8 inch dick she started sucking on his dick. tsukune started to moan really loundly. Moka sped up her sucking when his dick started to twitch. Moka im going to cummmm. Tsukune let out a lout grunt and filled mokas mouth. Moka took every last drop and swallowed it.

then moka got on top of him and slid his dick in her and started to make love to him. Moka and tsukune were so in the moment that no one could stop them now. Moka said fuck me harder my love. tsukune turned moka on to her back and started pounding her pussy like crazy she had an orgasm after orgasm. tsukune bit on her neck and that really threw her over the edge. it gave the most powerful orgasm ever. Moka screamed his name TSUKUNE I LOVE YOU. Tsuken said i love you two my love. Tsukune said put your legs around my back. Moka put her legs around his back and they kept fucking each other like no tomorrow. Moka im going to cum. she pulled him to her heven tighter as he groned and let loos his seed in her. Tsukune collapsed on top of her.

Moka turned tsukune to his back and got back on top of him. and placed his dick back in her and slowly moved her hips. Tsukune started to moan again. As moka moved her hips she bit down on his neck and sucked his blood. tsukune was in heaven that he didnt care she was makeing love to the most beaitufl girl in the world. Moka started to move her hips even faster now. tsukune moaned so loud that it drove moka to her limit that both of them let loose and tsukune came in her again. this time much harder than the first time. Moka could fill his seed being pumped into her she collapsed on top of kissed him on the lips.

**Lemon end**

Tsukune said what if you get pregnant. Then your dad will know that we didnt use the condoms. Ill just tell him that the condom broke if i do get pregnant He will believe me said tsukune. tsukune handed her the rosary as she put it back on she said i love you tsukune. The pink haird moka said o tsukune i love you. i love you two moka with all of my heart. they layed there talking till they fell asleep. when tsukune woke up he realized he naked then everything from lastnight flooded back. all he could do was smile as he looked there was a leeping moka. With a smile on her face like his. when she woke up she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Good moring my love said moka. good moring said tsukune. They layed in the bed for a good hour till they herd a knock on the door. Moka Tsukune breakfust will be ready in a half our. Moka said ok mom we will be right down.

Both moka and tsukune both got dressed and headed down for breakfust. Both of them couldnt stop smileing and also couldnt keep there hands off of each other. as they were walking down the stairs to the dinning room for breakfust moke gave tsukune a kiss and said carrry me bridal styal. so tsukune carried moka down the rest of the way. when they reached the dinning room. Akasha looked at them and smiled. I take it you two had a good night said akash as she smiled. Both of them said a vary good night if we do say so said moka and tsukune.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this new chapter so comments please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**i hope you like this chapter its a long one**

* * *

><p><strong> OUR HOUSE AT LAST<strong>

** chapter 4**

Tsukune pulled out a chair so she could sit down in it and pulled the chair up a little . then tsukune sat next to moka and started to eat breakfust. Moka looked around and said wheres daddy at. Akasha said he is at work. but he told me to tell you that we can go house looking today. We would love that a lot said tsukune. How much did daddy say we could spend on a house said moka. He said you could get one for 300,00 or less but no more than 300,00 said akasha. Bothe Moka and tsukune said thank you mom . You two are very welcome and take it as an early wedding presant. Both moka and tsukune got up and huged her and gave her a kiss, and a hug. Kokoa came in and asked what were you two doing lastnight. Nothing we were just playing a game thats it said moka . what kind of a game siad kokoka. Just a game said tsukune. Then akasha said Kokoa it doesnt consurn you. What they were doing is private and none of your business. Kokoa dropped the subject and whent to the table and sat down. Akasha, Moka and Tsukune all smiled at each other.

Kokoa asked what is going on why are all of you smileing. Because Kokoa father is buying us a house today kokoa. Kokoa Started smileing wow thats awsome how much is he letting you spend. 300,000 dallors. Wow thats a lot of money for a house said kokoa. yup said moka but hey at least we can buy something that we both want. Yes you can said akasha. After breakfust we will go into yokai town and go house hunting. Tsukune and moke both said thats great, But what about all the assentials like furniture, and plates and all the amenities. Akasha started to laph. Its ok you two everything will be provided for you In your new house. Moka started to cry im so happy right now. Ok guys you best hurry so we can have all day to look for houses. Everyone hurried to eat after that they called the limo upfront. All 4 of them got in the limo and akasha said to the driver yokai town please.

The driver said yes ma'am right away. With that they were on there way to yokay town. while they were heading to yokai town. Akasha said to tsukune im glad that you and my daughter are good together and you two respect each other. yes we do vary much so said tsukune. i have a question said tsukune and be honest. when did you fall inlove with my daughter. well it was the day we met the day she hit me with her bike. I was a little scared at first but you know what i really didnt care because i knew she was the one for me. and when i met her inner self i fell in love with her two because she saved me from a bully and when she gave me her blood was the day she fell in love with me. I was the only person who broke all of her berriors that she had up. sence then i havent been a part from her. Moka is my whole world and i dont want to spend the rest of my life with out her by my side. Moka, akasha and kokoa started to cry.

Tsukune put his arms around her and said i love you moka akashia with all my hart, boday, and soul. I have no regrets if had to do it over again i wouldnt change athing. that maid moka cry evern harder. tsukune kissed her on the lips and held her tightly. After a few minets moka broke the kiss and said i love you soo much. I love you two said tsukune more than this hole world. The driver said ma'am we are here in yokai town. thank you driver said akasha. Now who is ready to look at houses. We are said moka and tsukune. Akasha just laphed. OK you two settle down said akasha. When they got to the first house that was for sale both moka and tsukune thought that it was a nice house but they said we want a house that has central air and a laundry room, three baths, a dish washer, and at least 3 to 4 bedrooms o and a fenced in back yard so our kid or kids can play.

The first house had some of the things that they wanted but not all. so they moved to the next house and again they didnt have all of the things they wanted. but once they moved to the third house they was like wow thats a beautiful house all the rooms were big the master bedroom had its own bathroom and there were 2 other bathrooms. there were 4 bedrooms a dish washer sentral air a laundry room. and furnished basement and a fenced in back yard. and any other stuff that they wanted. Akasha asked how much it was. The guy said it is 199,300. Both tsukune and moka said MOM can we talk to you in private. sure said akasha. all three of them walked over for a private conversation. Well mom what do you think said moka. I love this place for you two and i can see you two haveing children in this place. Well mom said tsukune we will buy it.

All three of them walked over to the realtor and told him that we will take the house. The realtor said thats great lets pull up the papors. So moka and tsukune sighned the pappers. Congradulations you own your vary own house. Thank you said moka and tsukune together. hear are the keys to your brand new house. Well said akasha. you have 100.700 left two spend how about we go shopping. Everyone said yay thats sound fun so they whent shopping and got everything that they needed for there house. they also got new cloths and the acentuals that they also needed. Akasha told everyone that it was time to go home. Once they got back to the house they sat everything down and whent into the dinning room to have some lunch. Moka and tsukune said to akasha. what time did you say to deliver our stuff to our house tomorrow. I told them around 1 in the afternoon. Tsukune said ok mom and thank you and dad so much.

Your welcome moka and tsukune we both love you vary much. We would do anything for you guys. Akasha said we are going out tonight and going to dinner. so i want you two to change for tonight. Ok mom we will and mom we also want to thank you for lastnight. We enjoyed our selfs a lot. Thats good said akasha anything for you two. what are you two going to to do tonight. O nothing really we are just prolly going to go to bed early and get up early tomorrow morning and pack all of our stuff ready for our new house. That night everyone whent out and had a good meel. when they got home all of them were so tired that they just whent to bed except tsukune and moka they drake each others blood and then they whent to bed.

The next day moka and tsukune were soo happy that they couldnt help but to smile Moka asked where is daddy at. He is comeing he is just up stairs getting your surpirse ready. O mother i hope its not like that gain. O you will see. Moka blushed. After breakfust we will get all of your stuff that you two have here and we will move it into your new house said akasha. Ok mom said moka. We cant wait said tsukune. im so happy right now. me to tsukune. this is the start to our new lives. Yes it is said tsukune.

Issa came down with a big box when he enterd the dinning room moka asked what is that daddy. You will have to wait and see pumkin. OK dad with a little anoyance in her voice. Kasha said is everyone ready. Yup we are mom said tsukune. ok Lets grabe everything and get ready to go to there new home. Once they go there they hopend the door and was in shock everything was there that they orderd yesterday. Moka ran to her dad and said thank your daddy. Moka started to cry. Your weclome punkin anything for my little girl and her fiance. How did you do all of this. Akasha said the realtor is a friend of mine and he help suply everything for your guyses house. Moka ran and gave akasha a hug. thank you mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. How can we ever rapay you for all of this easy give me grandchildren and we can call it even. Deel said tsukune. well hear is the box you two and we maid you 5 sets of keys for this house so if you ever lose one you will have extra. thank you guys said tsukune. well see you guys have fun in your new house. We will said tsukune waveing good buy to akasha and issa

all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Moka said who could that be we dont know anyone here yet. i dont know said tsukune. so he opend up the door. There was ruby and yukari. Ruby and yukari what are you two doing here, Well said yukari and ruby we came to see you two love birds. They gave tsukune and moka a hug. Yukari asked tsukune a question do you really think of me as a sister. Yes i do yukari. Yukary started to smile from ear to ear. Moka asked ruby how kurumu and mizore was. Ruby said ok they are still heart broke that tsukune picked you instead of them. well im sorry said tsukune, i have loved moka sence the they we men and they need to understand no can force love on someone that already loves someone ells. Moka started held moka in his arms. Both ruby and yukari started to cry to . Tsukune said i love you moka with all of my heart and i will always be by your sid. Moka kissed him on the lips deeply. Both ruby and yukari stayed for supper. after that ruby and yukari left. Tsukune carried moka up to bed sence it was a long day tsukune said your parents are the coolest parets ever. yes they are said moka and i love them vary much.

* * *

><p><strong>4 chapters down 16 to go comments please<strong>


End file.
